Saishu
Saishu is a hidden city within the continent of Bricca. It is the last bastion for the people of Shengming de Yaolan, who managed to escape the Oni-Emperor's wrath and genocide of their lineage. History Saishu was initially created on the continent of Bricca when it was discovered by Shengese explorers sent by the''' Chishiki Clan, when they were in their burgeoning state of growth. The colony never grew much, as it was never considered a priority. It remained as a fairly large village of roughly 600 individuals for many decades, and the denizens of Bricca had yet to discover them, even though the occasional Shengese adventurer set out from Saishu. However, during the '''Kuchiku Rebellion, officials of the Chishiki Clan realized that they were beginning to lose the war against the Oni-Emperor's combined forces. In secret, they built ships and filled them with refugees, semi-trained soldiers, supplies and other things - the ships were crude, designed to serve their purpose and be taken apart to build more homes for when they landed. They succeeded, and when the ships landed, they were greeted to a small, welcoming village, and Saishu became the last hope of the Shengese people who did not wish to be under a tyrannical rule. A small Council of former officials of the Chishiki Empire have taken over ruling Saishu, although they do not have the strength to challenge the '''Kuchiku Clan '''directly from their current position; with only a small percentage of their former empire's population, and an even smaller number of that could be classed as warriors, they have no ability to challenge their enemies. Even worse, the Council of Saishu has no one to unite under. With the royal family of the Chishiki Clan killed off, as far as they know, there is no one else to lead them. Geography Saishu is on the coast of Bricca in the far West, and they keep it well hidden. It is a gorgeous valley, with many trees planted to remind them of their homeland. Many animals not native to Bricca have also made their home there, as well as a few Lung Dragons who went with the Chishiki Refugees. Inhabitants Saishu is almost exclusively inhabited by Shengese Humans, with the rare non-human from Sheng that made their way over. They do not allow outsiders to enter the city without express permission from the Council. Most notably, however, is that Saishu has likely one of the most elite fighting forces in the world. Due to their limited number, each Samurai is trained intensely, to the fullest extent, and equipped with the best armor that they can create. For this reason, the guardians of Saishu, while few, could often withstand combat against hundreds of soldiers per individual Samurai, and when combined into one fighting force, although they only number in the 1000s, they could likely take on tens of thousands of soldiers, under the right conditions. These Samurai train, and train, and eagerly await either an heir to the Chishiki Dynasty, or a suitable leader to bring them back to Shengming de Yaolan to retake their homeland. Category:Places Category:Lore Category:Cities